Commercial aircraft, in general, while on the ground, are powered by ground power units that connect to the aircraft through a flexible rubber plug that is either molded to the power cable or manually attached to the same cable. The rubber plug is then attached to a ground power receptacle located in an accessible location on the aircraft fuselage. In the standard connection type, the receptacle has protruding pins that are received in sockets on the plug. The receptacle is also mounted through the fuselage of the aircraft in a manner that maintains the pressure seal for the aircraft. Repair or replacement of a conventional receptacle thus typically requires breaking and then resealing the pressure seal around the receptacle.